Supernaturals
by alpatrosser
Summary: Alley and Prie are two... experienced people. Alley is a Demi-god and Wizard and Prie is a Demi-god. Things are finally getting back to normal after Alley and Prie returned to normal school to take a break. They absolutely despise it. But, they come across the Bratva, which gives them no choice but to do anything they want to save themselves and the new friends they make.
1. Alley and Prie

**A/N: Some of the things we mention in here are all part of fandoms like Percy Jackson and maze runner. These wonderful things do not belong to us.**

 **PRIE'S POV**

"OH MY FREAKING GOD PRIE!" Alley squealed excitingly, the bright lights of the festival glinting in her eyes. This girl is going to make me deaf one day.

"God damn, Alley! My ears!" I scream back, holding my ears. She doesn't even notice.

"Can we PLEASE get that hot dog over there?!" She said, jumping like a kid. I've never seen her this excited since... since...

You see, me and Alley aren't just normal girls. We're demigods and she's also a wizard. I know what you're thinking. _You guys are so lucky!_ But are we? Are we really? We risk our lives almost everyday. That's not being lucky at all.

We were in Camp Half-Blood. We used to go on these missions. Let's just say, one got slightly out of hand with this company called W.I.C.K.E.D . We helped some boys escape from this crazy physiological experiment that had been set up for the 'end of the world' where a virus is out because of the violent sun flares.

Long story short, we saved some of them and Alley lost someone she loved. She lost Newt. After that mission, we left camp for a break. She needed to take her mind off of things, so i took her back here, to Holland. She loves this place. She grew up here. She told me how there was a day here where they would put rides at a certain place, so i took her here. Of course i didn't know it was thins beautiful since I grew up in England of course, but i was born in U.S.A.

"Yoo-hoo?" Alley waved a hand in front of my face, frowning. "Dude, stop zoning out! That's like the third time you did that! What's going on?" She asked me with her worried eyes.

"Nothing! I'm just happy for us! Let's go to that spooky ride over there and then we could go to the hot dog stand, kay?" I asked her pointing to a ride with smoke coming out of it and green lights.

"Best thing you've said all day!" She replied excited. I swear, she's like a five year old and she's one year older than me. You'd think she'd be mature by now, but nope. That was the best thing about her. She would never let anything bother her when she's happy. She took my hand and ran to the ride. I got us tickets and she jumped throughout the queue.

"Um... we don't let any alcoholics on the ride..." They ticket boy said. Alley was making her way to one of the seats in our cart and she patted the seat next to her, signalling me to come.

"She's not drunk. Just happy." I said laughing. The boy looked at me in disbelief. I mouthed an 'I know' to him and sat next to Alley.

"What did he want?' Alley asked, pouting.

"Nothing!" I said a little too loud. Alley giggled.

"Your'e the worst liar I've ever met, daughter of Athena." She said punching my arm.

"You're the worst person I've ever met, daughter of Poseidon." I remarked, grinning smugly. She just stuck her tongue out which made me laugh.

The cart started moving and Alley was squealing. A black door opened, revealing a hallway which is the first part of the ride. The door closed behind us after another cart entered. With a sudden jolt, the cart stopped. I looked around. This wasn't supposed to happen. Alley gave me a worried look.

"Don't worry, i bet it's just a glitch or something." I say nodding and smiling. She nodded slowly. I looked around again.

There was a hallway that lead of many others on our left. An exit? I don't even know. I looked behind us at the people in the cart.

Two guys, extremely built up bodies. They had short marine hair, prominent jaws and one of them had stubble. I realized i was staring, and one of them was staring straight at me, amused and grinning. I shot my head back around. _Shit. Smooth. Real. Smooth. Alley would love this._

"Alley!" I whisper- yelled and nudged her ribs.

"Ow! What?" She whispered with a scowl on her face.

"180!" I said to her. She took her time to sneakily look around to them. She turned back, a blush creeping on her face.

"Holy mother of Jesus..." She whispered looking at me wide eyes.

"Not even Jesus can save you now." I whispered.

"I call dibs! Stubble-face is mine!" She said hitting my arm.

"Stubble-face?" A deep voice said from behind. We both turned around, probably looking like two huge strawberries from blushing so hard. The guy with stubble spoke. The other one just grinned. He looked a little like Daniel Radcliffe, truth be told...

"We.. uh.. i.. you..." Me and Alley started, not able to finish. We looked anywhere but at them.

"I's okay, it was kinda funny, actually." DAN RAD SPEAKS! HE SPOKE! TO ME!

"What are your names? We didn't get such a good start." Stubble face said.

"Alley, and this is Prie." Alley said and smiled brightly, gazing into his eyes.

"Well, this is Daniel and om Peter. Do you think we should get out since, you now, we've been waiting for-" We heard gunshots and immediately stood up. The air seemed to become heavy, harder to breath in. Peter pointed to the hallway.

"Let's go!" He shouted. I looked at Alley and she nodded. We ran behind them into the hallway. We ran for our lives.

 _Not again!_


	2. World's Greatest Grandpa

**PRIE'S POV**

We ran for almost 15 minutes through the endless hallways and doors. I slowed down, struggling for breath and before i knew it, i tripped over my own feet. I landed on my face. Yes. I face-planted. I felt strong arms tugging up up and sitting me up, leaning on a wall. I put my head back to meet the cold wall and tried to control my breathing.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Dan asked, crouching in front of me, looking for any signs of injury. I looked back at him and put my hand on his shoulder. His eyes met mine and i nodded.

"I'm okay." I said in between breaths. He sat down next to me struggling for oxygen.

 **ALLEY'S POV**

 _No no no no no no! Not again!_ I leaned my head on a wall, breathing heavily. I can't do this again, the running and the hiding. I just can't. Not after Newt. The memory of him is still fresh in my brain even though its been almost a year in Holland with Prie. My eyes were pricked with tears, the wall the only thing keeping me up right now. Peter noticed and came by me. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"You're okay, Alley." He said, panting, searching my eyes from relief. That's the thing. I'm not okay. We're not okay. Newt's not okay! He's DEAD! Before i knew it i was crying in his chest uncontrollably. He hugged me tightly. After a while, i got a hold of myself and realized i was probably making him feel awkward. I pulled back and wiped my face with the sleeve of my sweater.

"What's going on out there?" I croaked, hating how i sounded weak. Dan and Peter looked at each other with uncertainty. Dan nodded at Peter.

"The Bratva. Their hunting us down. We don't know why and we probably never will. They attacked the whole park, judging by the gunshots. Look, we have to move, it's not safe here. We have an apartment that's safe enough for the moment. We should go there." Peter explained.

"Why can't we go home?" I asked, pointing at me and Prie.

"Because they probably saw you with us. If they see you again, they might take you for an interrogation." Peter explained. I didn't object. Going to some guys apartment because we're all being hunted sounds kinda crazy. But i'm not complaining. I kind of trust them, i guess. I nodded and we started running again. We ran until we saw a bright green exit sign.

We pushed the door open to find us being slapped by the cold. It was drizzling and we were at the back of a building. Peter came up to Prie and Dan, who were holding hands.

"Hey, guys... sorry if i'm interrupting something-"

"No... um.. not at all... um..." Dan said in an awkward voice and they both recoiled their hands. We all laughed a little.

"Kay, baby man. Lets all get home before it gets late." Peter said. We walked to the edge of a road we called a taxi. We reached the apartment. Dan got the keys out of his pocket and opened the door. He made way for me and Prie. It was quite big, but cozy. We all walked down the hall in the beautiful warm house, all soaked and shivering.

"Prie, you can come with me. I'll give you something dry to wear." Dan said while walking up the stairs. Prie followed him.

"Alley, you coming?" Prie asked. I opened my mouth to answer, but Peter beat me to it.

"Alley's going to make some hot cocoa with me. You go get changed, Prie." Peter called back at her. I looked at him and he was grinning. I playfully slapped his arm.

 **PRIE'S POV**

Dan gave me this blue sweater that said 'World's greatest grandpa' on it. My tights were somewhat fry, but shirt was soaked. I went into his bathroom to change. It was extremely cozy and warm. I came out to see a shirtless Dan facing the wall and getting into a black sweater. I gasped. He heard me and turned around. I pit my hands on my mouth.

"SORRY! I should have asked if you were done, oh go! I'm sorry!" I said, turning to his bedroom door and getting out. I mentally slapped myself. He pulled my back by my wrist.

"No, it's okay! I was done anyway! You can uh sit on my bed uh while i go get some cocoa and we can watch a movie, kay?" He stammered. I nodded at his cuteness and blushed.

Minutes later, he entered with a tray of cocoa and put it down on his nightstand. He got his mac book out and put on the bed. I sat on one side and he sat on the other side, both of us folding our legs. he set up the movie. Surprisingly it was Twin Peaks!

"Dan, i love Twin Peaks!" I squealed.

"Really? I watch it all the time. I love Twin Peaks."

"Who's your favorite?" I asked.

"Who's _yours_?" He asked leaning in slightly. We both took a minute and spoke at the same time.

"Laura Palmer!" We screamed and laughed.

"Second favorite?" Dan asked.

"Agent Cooper!" We both shrieked and laughed uncontrollably for almost three freaking minutes. When it died down to smiling, i took a sip of my cocoa. Its warmth and sweetness made thing 100 times better.

"Damn fine cup." I moaned.

"Sure is." He replied and we both chuckled and continued watching Twin Peaks. This is perfect. He is perfect.

 **A/N: So how do you like it? I know what your thinking. WHERE ARE DEM FICTIONAL CHARACTERS? Their coming, friends. Their coming with a bang. Okay that was cheesy. But how do you like Prie and Dan? Or Alley and Peter? Let me know in the comments!**


	3. Martin

**A/N: THE GUY IN THE PICTURE IS PETER!**

 **ALLEY'S POV**

Me and Peter went to his room which was in a room next to the stairs. We entered the room, greeted by a rush of blue. It was really organized and simple. I like it.

"Your shivering." He noticed and handed me a towel. "You should go take a warm shower." He said, giving me a warm smile.

"That would be amazing considering the fact that im very sensitive to sickness. In fact, i get sick all the time and im going to stop talking... now." I said, blushing at my word vomit. He chuckled, and i couldn't help but smile. We stood there, just looking into each others eyes. "Yeah, i'll go now." I said, walking with a towel into his blue bathroom. I took off my clothes and slid into the shower, which cleaned my body and gave me warmth, relaxing.

I was done and wrapped the towel around my body. I realized i didn't have anything to wear. I came out of the bathroom to be hit my the cold. I looked at the bed and there were tights and a long sweater. _Where the hell did he get girl tights?_ I Smiled a the thought and slipped into the clothes. I moaned in relief of the warmth.

"Peter?" I called down the hallway. The door bell rang.

"Down here Alley, in the kitchen. Can you please get that? It's probably my neighbor." He said. I walked down the stairs and opened the door. I froze, paralyzed of what i saw.

"ALLEY!HEY!" To my horrible surprise, it was Martin. My ex who had been locked in prison for raping a girl. How the hell is he out? I slammed the door shut and locked it. My hands started sweating and i started panicking. I walked into the kitchen. Perter looked did a double take at the cups and me.

"Whats wrong?" He said as he made his way to me. I took a deep breath.

"Your neighbor is... um.. my ex." I said, struggling.

"What?" He said. I could feel him tense his muscles.

"He used to be my boyfriend in high school and he got arrested for raping a girl and i reported it to the police and now he's here and im freaking out-"

"Hey, i'ts okay. Just breath Alley." He cupped my face. I tried to push away the thought that we were really close and focused on my breathing. Suddenly, there was a gunshot. Peter immediately pulled me behind the kitchen counter and we crouched down. He reached for a draw and then took out a gun and clicked it. Everything was silent. My breath was ragged.

"Your mine Alley. Mine." Martin's voice cut through the silence. I shuddered and Peter's grip tightened. I put my hands on his rock hard chest to steady myself while tears slipped down my face. I hated how weak i was. I would have got my wand out, but i don't have it. W.I.C.K.E.D took it. I hated feeling so weak. We could hear Martin's footsteps in the living room.

"Alley," Peter whispered. I looked up and his eyes were filled with concern.

"I'll count to three and you have to let go, okay?" I nodded.

"1..." I could hear Martin coming into the kitchen. "2... 3!" I let go and Peter sprinted up. He shot Martin in the leg. He wailed and crashed to the floor, his gun scuttling aside. Peter pulled him up by the shirt and he winced.

"If i ever see you again, i will kill you, you understand?" Peter growled. He didn't wait for a reply. He opened the door outside and pushed him out. I sank to the floor and leaned by head back against the cupboards. Relief flooded my body. The shot reminded me of Newt. How he was shot.

"Alley," Peter was crouching down in front of me. I stopped crying and let out a shaky breath. He pulled me up to stand and engulfed me in a hug. I laid my head on his chest, closing my eyes.

"No one's ever done that for me before... You just saved my life." I said into his chest.

"I'll do anything for you, Alley." He said, his chin propped on my head. At that i opened my eyes and my stomach fluttered. I looked up at him and beamed.

"Including giving me hot coca?" I asked, pouting.

"Especially that." He smiled down at me. I realized we were really really close. I quickly shifted away from him. He looked a little hurt. He walked to the counter and came back with the cocoa. I took a sip and let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Damn fine cocoa." I grinned.

"It's a secret recipe." He chuckled.

"Bad, stubble-face." I snickered. "Not bad at all." He gave me a smile.

 **A/N**

 **Sorry, this chapter was a little short, but yeah. Martin's a dick.**


End file.
